


Greek Life

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [5]
Category: DCU, Vixen (Cartoon), Vixen (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, College, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Sorority Houses, sorority girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "Don't look so nervous," Diana said, holding out a hand. "I texted you because I know a party girl when I see one."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Cycle #12 Prompt: College/University AU

Mari nearly dropped her phone. Her eyes widened, taking in the bed sheet clad girls dancing around her.

Mari bit her lip. The smell of cheap beer hung in the air, but a few swaying girls were holding onto heavy whiskey bottles.

"First party?"

Mari turned, pocketing her phone. "Hey, Diana."

"Glad you got my text." Diana leaned forward, the sheet she wore slipping slightly and revealing large, defined breasts. Mari looked away, cheeks burning.

"Yeah," Mari replied. Her throat tightened. Was this really any better than studying for her zoology test?

She'd also need to ask her statistics teacher on Monday why, of all the odds, she'd been placed smack-dab in the middle of the sole sorority floor of her dorm despite being sans membership.

"Don't look so nervous," Diana said, holding out a hand. "I texted you because I know a party girl when I see one."

Mari took her hand, and let the older girl lead her further into the ring of gyrating bodies.

"Why don't I show you some moves?" Diana asked.

"I can dance," Mari replied defensively.

Diana winked. "Then show me." Before Mari could even begin to move, however, Diana leaned forward and whispered in her ear, her breath hot yet covering Mari's skin in goosebumps. "Believe me, by the end of the night you'll know why this group is called Paradise."


End file.
